The Grozkys
Descendants of Iverness' Russian crime syndicates, the Grozkys are now just another street gang, trying to hold onto their one money maker; gambling. History The Grozkys have their roots in Russian immigrants fleeing the Soviet Union in the early 1970s. They moved into affordable housing on the west side of Iverness, working hard for a better life. A few years later, a different group of Russians began arriving; criminals, both political and civil, they too moved into the west side. It didn't take long for them to return to their previous activities. Criminal activity would plague the Russian neighborhoods of the city for the next century, stopping only briefly for the Great War. Post-war Initially panicking, the leaders of the various crime factions met in secret and discussed a plan. They agreed to an alliance to keep outsiders out and their turf safe. The agreement worked for the first few years; the people scavenged or farmed what few garden seeds they had with them while the gang members 'protected' them. One of the formerly independent crews converted an old house into a casino in 2081, which slowly became the group's money maker. In 2083 a scavenger was attacked by Welsh hoods, and his escort killed.This lead to the council of leaders declaring war on the Welsh. They attacked the Welsh neighborhoods three nights later, attacking everyone on the street and setting several buildings alight. After the raid, the Welsh sent a delegation to negotiate a peace, but the party was murdered by their counterparts. This was the last act of bloodshed between the two sides, however, and things would continue peacefully until 2153. In that years dual strokes of misfortune would befall the Grozkys, almost leading to their destruction. By that time, the Russians had intermarried into two main clans, the Grozkys, and the Hernovs. The patriarch of the Gronskys had been the de facto head of the alliance for the previous sixteen years, and his death in 2153 created a power vacuum. The Hernov patriarch began maneuvering to replace him, and swayed several of the non-clan bosses to back him. The second event to happen was a devastating surprise attack by the Jerrys, a blood cult formed in the south-end of the city. They swept through the few guards on the western side of the territory, and began slaughtering the residents and tribals at will. They managed to stop and kill the majority of the attackers, but the cost in damages and life was steep. To compound the misery that was the moment the Hernovs chose to make their move, turning on their surprised associates. The Remaining gangsters fought it out, with the Grozkys narrowly emerging on top. The Clan's new Patriarch, Mikhail, disposed of those who didn't back his rule a re-consolidated the neighborhood. At the end of that night, The Russians occupied only a quarter of their previous homes, such was the loss of life. Since then, they have become like the many other gangs in the city, having slightly more money thanks to their gambling house. Government The Grozkys have over time become one true clan. The Grozkys are not united not only by heritage but also blood, ensuring that their loyalty is ironclad. The Patriarch is usually the son of the previous one, but it is not uncommon for the lesser bosses to choose their own. Category:Groups Category:Tribals Category:Raiders